Code lyoko: Episode 74 'The best game ever'
by Flipicerobot
Summary: X.A.N.A. uses children's entertainment for his own purpose. This is the strong attack. Lyokowarriors must react quickly, if they want to save the day.


**I'm so sorry. I don't have an inspiration for that episode, and I had to write another one.**

**# 74 The best game ever.**

[ Ishiyama's house] 29/09/2013 Sunday 19:11

The whole family was in the house. Hiroki is playing his new computer game on his was a super-logical game: it was called, the neuronic. The objective of this game is, to gain control of the planet, using the resources, monsters, and energy, and fighting humanity. Hiroki's laptop begin to strangely glow, then the glow has disappeared. In Yumi's room she was writing a poem to Ulrich, when her mini-superscanner started to slowly beep. Yumi checked those readings and was surprised:M-s. shows minimal X.A.N.A.'s activity. Then readings become clear. " That was very strange." Yumi said before calling Jeremy: "Jeremy I had an activity on the m-s. Can you check the superscanner?" Jeremy answers:"No Yumi. There's no activated tower." Yumi sighs in confusion. " Jeremy. We need to arrange the gathering tomorrow." Yumi said, wondering about the anomaly. " Okay. Tomorrow, after school. " Jeremy said and stops the conversation. Yumi goes to Hiroki's room."Hey Hiroki! Haven't you see anything strange?" Yumi asked in a worried voice. "No I haven't." Yumi relaxes.

[Kadic academy_Jeremy's room] 30/09/2013 Monday 14:06

Lyokowarriors are in Jeremy's room. everyone are wondering what is going on. " Well Einstein, what is the subject?" Odd asks stretching his arms. "It wasn't me, it was Yumi." Jeremy answered,pointing at her. " Yumi. What happened?" William asked. " Well, I think my m-s. glitches. Haven't you seen the activity yesterday?" everyone looked at each other. Aelita then says:"Actually... yes." Jeremy hears the beeping of the superscan, but the tower then deactivates itself. "Guys I need to check the superscan and mini-scanners." Jeremy said and group walks to the cafeteria. Odd is playing on Jeremy's laptop. " Odd what are you playing?" Yumi asks him. " I'm playing neuronic. That's the best game EVER!"Odd answered. " yeah I heard about it. How is your progress?" Aelita asked with interest. " I captured 79% of the planet." Odd said. "HA! I captured about 98%." Aelita answered back " And besides... I'm playing about 2 days." Odd is wide eyed. He's playing a week and Aelita is only 2 days, but with great progress. Ulrich asks them " Wait... The neuronic? It was created by Xanadu inc." " Relax Ulrich. Xanadu inc. workers are good guys." William calms him down. William gets an SMS from Jeremy. " Guys. We need to get to the factory. Jeremy has some news." William said as they ran to the factory.

[Computer lab] 14:24

Lyokowarriors came to the lab. Jeremy is sitting in his chair." Guys, I've located the third replica and fixed the superscanners. X.A.N.A. activates towers for a few seconds and then deactivates them. use mini-superscanners to locate anomalies and traces of X.A.N.A., I'll keep looking for the data for the third supercomputer." Jeremy announces. Lyokowarriors went to the elevator.

[Kadic academy] 14:29

Odd and Ulrich are searching for X.A.N.A.'s activity. Odd sees X.A.N.A.'s code in Sissi's tablet."HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sissi shouted at Odd, when he took her tablet. Ulrich narrowed his eyes, he's confused. Sissi was more angry than before. Ulrich scanned Sissi and was terrified. Inside of Sissi's brain was streaming red energy. He phones Jeremy: "Jeremy. I've found an anomaly and..." He was more terrified. Those streams are in brains of every student " ...And it's not alone." Ulrich said in a disbelief. " Odd... we must seek forward." Ulrich whispered to Odd. Odd nods.

[Mrs. Hertz classroom] 14:30

Yumi and William were in the classroom. William suggested, that X.A.N.A. could be in servers of the school. Yumi scans computers, William scans students. Every student were like zombies. William is shocked. He calls Jeremy. "Jeremy. We..." "William I know. Ulrich already sent me the scan. Go to the factory." Jeremy answers. Yumi notices, that students are sticked to their seats. Yumi scans computers. " William! come here." They see, that students and computers are connected with invisible energy bond. William watches carefully at the monitor, then suddenly understands.

[computer lab] 14:34

Aelita and Jeremy are studying an anomaly in the superscan. Jeremy discovers something. Others are already in the lab. " Guys. there's something interesting here." "We have some news too." William said, while Odd was playing neuronics. " Aelita and I detected the tower on the third replica. The power of that tower was too low to detect. Superscan located yesterday that tower, because of the energy pulse." Jeremy explained. " And I know how X.A.N.A. attack the real world." William said. " Really? How?" Ulrich asked in amazement. William is pointing at Odd's tablet: "Who is infected, are playing neuronics." " I discovered, that the game is hacking the electromagnetical field of brain and download them." Jeremy explained, while scanning the tablet. "Jeremy, there's one flaw in your theory. I've been playing that game for 2 days. I would've been hacked already." Aelita suggested. William answers : " No Aelita. X.A.N.A. hacks people who is playing the game in the impulse period. If you're not playing that game very often, you cannot be hacked." Aelita now understands. "Those pulses in the tower, are the signal for extraction of electromagnetic waves from players." Jeremy sighs "But if X.A.N.A. will take control of the WI-FI network, he'll drain them constantly." Lyokowarriors are in shock. Yumi's phone is ringing:"Mom? WHAT!? HIROKI IN THE HOSPITAL!? O-OKAY I'LL BE THERE!" Yumi grabs the delectronic blaster, but Jeremy stops her :" Yumi wait! You'll do everything worse." Yumi sighs at steps into the elevator. " We must react quickly. I see, that X.A.N.A. is on 45% of controlling WI-FI network." Lyokowarriors minus Odd and Yumi are in the scanner room. " Transfer:Ulrich, transfer: Aelita, transfer: William." Scanners' doors are closing " Scanner:Ulrich,scanner:Aelita,scanner:William." They float in scanners. " Virtualisation" Aelita, Ulrich and William disappear in light.

[Lyoko_sector 5] 14:52

They appear in the arena of sector 5. They ride on the hangar elevator to the skid dock. "Energize" William, Aelita and Ulrich reappear in their seats. Aelita checks the stats of skid. " Laser generators: online, sonar: online, engines: online, shields: online. Cast off. Full steam ahead." Skid rises from the north pole of sector 5. Skid flies through the tunnel and fives to the digital sea.

[boulogne-Billancourt_hospital_chamber 114] 14:58

Yumi runs into Hiroki's stress is very strong. "Yumi! You're here!" Yumi's mom said. "I ran straight there as fast as i could." Yumi said with tears. " What's wrong with Hiroki?" Yumi leans to her brother. "We don't know. Doctors say, that he has a leak of electromagnetic pulse of his brain." Yumi's mom answered. Yumi is too terrified. _'Guys. please hurry.'_

[Replica #3] 15:04

Skid arrived to the replica. It was mountain replica. Skid drifted through mountains and floating rocks. Aelita reports" Jeremy! This is the mountain replica." Jeremy checks the holomap: " Okay. There's too many aerial monsters on the way. You must use the Skid. Navskids are effective too." Two navskids released from the skid. On their way was four mantas. Ulrich and William begin to fight. William dodges those lasers. Then he fires torpedoes like a maniac. In the end he destroyed all of them. Ulrich fight with new monsters: wasps. Wasps fire with incredible speed. Ulrich's navskid is too damaged, because of them. fortunately, Aelita destroyed them with Skid's lasers. Ulrich sighs:"Phew! That was close! You're my savior Aelita." Aelita winks at him "No thanks.". Suddenly a new wasp shoot at Ulrich and devirtualises him. Ulrich groans in the scanner. " Aww! They're too fast. And Jeremy... You must reprogram my navskid."

[computer lab] 15:08

"Aelita hurry up! X.A.N.A. is almmost at the control of WI-FI network!" Jeremy checks up the progress of WI-FI takeover. It was on the mark 94%. Then he looks at Odd and founds something on him. It was like a small pod on the right of his forehead. " OW!" Jeremy is panicking and calls Yumi."Yumi!" "Jeremy!? What is going on?" Yumi answers the call. "Yumi. Do you see the black pod on hiroki's forehead?" Jeremy asks. Yumi examines Hiroki's face. She found something: "Yeah... What is it?" Jeremy scans this pod. His face is full of disgust. "Err... Yumi... I don't want to scare you but... This is..." Yumi then coughs in shock " WHAT!?" "Yumi... Listen... This is the organic WI-FI translator. It connects to the most powerful WI-FI station. And you know what is it." Jeremy explains. " Oh my god! Tell me that Aelita is already in the tower?" Jeremy and Ulrich check the holomap:"Yeah. It will be over" Yumi sighs in happiness :" Don't worry Hiroki. Everything will be alright."

**AELITA_**

**CODE_**

**LYOKO_**

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said as data panels fell behind her. Jeremy types a series of commands. " RETURN TO THE PAST!" White bubble reverses time in the world. The day was saved again.

[Jeremy's room] 30/092013 14:07

Jeremy checks data servers of the game. Yumi is in a trance,Odd is still recovering from the trance of the game. Ulrich and William are discussing about romance: "Hey William." Ulrich struggles to say "You're really not love Yumi?" William is leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, answers "No of course! It was Yumi, who persuaded me to 'flirt' with her." Ulrich in shock " B-But why!?" William taps him on his shoulder " Ulrich, Ulrich, it's very obvious. She wanted you to confess to her in love." Ulrich is very angry, but relaxes. " Okay then... Who is in your interest?" William rubs his chin in thought and answers: " Well... I have a feeling on Anais Fiquet. I like blondes." Meanwhile Odd is trying to understand about what happened: " So you say, that neuronic is another of X.A.N.A.'s attacks?" Jeremy nods."Don't sweat about it Odd. This game is perfectly clear." Yumi now is out of trance Jeremy shows them the data from the third replica : "Well, Mountain replica supercomputer is located in one of the Xanadu Inc. laboratories." Aelita already have a suggestion: "So that's why X.A.N.A.'s attack was connected to Xanadu Inc." Jermey nods. Ulrich says:"Err... Jeremy You must repair the skid, especially my navskid." "Okay. It won't take more than a few hours. And one more thing, this is about Anthea." Group is interested: " Yeah what is it?" Odd asks. " Two days ago, I detected the frequency of our supercomputer,and actually it's signed by Anthea Hopper." Aelita gasps in happiness. " So, we need to choose: destroy the ice replica, destroy the mountain replica, or seek for Anthea." Jeremy asks. "I think X.A.N.A. could wait." William answered. " Anthea must be saved" Ulrich said. "Princess' mother is more important." Odd said. "We must save her, she could be in danger." Yumi said. "Thank you guys." Aelita said with smile and tears in her eyes. But Yumi has a sinister thought: _'Just wait X.A.N.A. Once we find Anthea, I'll crush you and avenge for Hiroki and the whole humanity.'_

**In your interest, I have the scenario for the lost episode. Next time: # 75 The SCIPIO factor, or The case of Anthea Hopper. Please, give me answer. And one more thing: I need an advice to do episodes longer and more interesting.**


End file.
